Monster in myself
by SlytPuff
Summary: Cleaning the boy gave the demon a sense of pleasure he almost forgot about in his life. He quickly washed Ciel cleaned. He picked him out of the bath. He help Ciel to stand on the floor. Seeing him sway a little bit made him worried. He quickly got out the bandages that would be needed to cover Ciel's wounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I don't own Black Butler, this disclaimer is for the rest of the story.**

Ciel's body was throbbing with a burning fire. He whimpers everyone now and then in fear whenever something would come near him. He saw what the men did to the other children in the cages. No matter how strong and I don't care he tried to look he completely failed to do so.

A man walked with the graze of a feline to him. Ciel tried to make him even smaller in his cage. The man just smirked at the scared child in front of him. They had tried to beat the boy to be submissive, but it seems as if the child's spirt is so much stronger than they expected.

Even after seeing his parents bodies begin mutilated, he kept fighting against them, refusing to give in against the torture.

The man roughly grabbed the boy's broken arm, a shrill scream of pain laced into the air. "Raven gets going with it, break that boy and do it fast. We don't have the hole fucking day." Another male screamed from across the room.

Ciel gave a weak whimper when he was roughly dragged to his feet. The pain almost making him passes out. The man no Raven laughed evilly.

"We are going to have so much fun, little one." He whispers hotly into Ciel's ear. Ciel's eyes open even more with fear and the struggle against the older male start again.  
"Please, no, please." Ciel's cries for mercy go straight to Raven's groan.

Raven backhand Ciel, his face moving to one side.

"You are nothing but a little wore. I know your body wants this." He whispers into the frightened child's ear, while he softly nibbles against the ear lobe.

"Please someone, save me, please!" Ciel started to scream again. Wising more than anything that someone would come to save him.

Not knowing that someone is there to help him. Not a normal human but a demon. The second strongest demon in hell. He had smelled the boys soul had feel him calling for him. And now he is here, he is going to help the boy.

"No, please don't!" Ciel screamed when his pants was roughly pulled down from his waist. "O look, what a beautiful boy you are. Still a virgin I am sure. It is going to be so much fun taking you for me."

Raven parted his ass cheeks. Another scream tore through the room. "I was right you are a virgin, o goodie. I am going to have so much fun with you." His finger traces Ciel's hole. "I am going to put my member right in your small hole. And there is nothing you going to do about It."  
"No. No please don't, please don't. PLEASE SOMEONE SAVE ME." His words die off when he started to cry. Sobs racked through his body.

You could hear clothe rustle. Suddenly raven feathers started to fall around them. Beautiful black raven feathers. "I suggest you leave the boy alone." A voice said. Raven turned around so fast searching for the person who had talked. There was no one to see.

Ciel was still crying, his mussels was clamping together and then relaxed against such a fast pace, that it was hurting him.

"Who are you? Show yourself. If you want this child, you would have to fight for him." Raven screamed.

A demon stepped into the room; he had black feathers, crimson eyes, and a horn on his head. His wings were three feet long. Raven step frightened back.

"O I will fight for him, and you will have no change to win." The demon said softly. He gave a crooked smile and showed his beautiful canines. Before anyone can say anything there was a rustle, the lights went out and back on. There lay a small amount of blood on the floor, form where Raven had stood.

Ciel was trying to get his breathing back under control, but there was nothing he could do to calm down. The demon walked silently to the crying childe.

"Childe, your soul had called me, do you want me to serf you, and protected you so that you can get reverence on the people who had violated you. And when it is done, you would in change in the end you would become my submissive partner?" His voice was soothing to Ciel.

"Yes." It was the only word Ciel got through with his crying. He passed out as soon as the word left his mouth. The demon gave him another smile. He gently picked the boy up and walked out of the building. He disappears to the spot where the boy first lived.

 **A/N. Hey everyone. Um please leave a review. And if you know of someone who would beta my Black Butler stories please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian walked over to the burned down manor. He gently lay Ciel down on the grass. The young boy was still bloody and dirty.

Sebastian turned to the ruins of the manor. His eyes started to glow and then he sifts forms. With speed no one can compare did he rebuild the manor.

He went back to Ciel, he gently picked up the boy and made his way over to Ciel's old room. He gently stripped him down until he is bared to the world. Smiling softly he went to the bathroom. He started a warm bath. He took out some soap and a wash cloth. He walked back into the room.

"Young master I have to get you cleaned up." He whispers softly. Ciel gave a tired grown. His small arms reach blindly out for Sebastian.

Sebastian gave a small smile and gently picked him up. He hold him like a mother would hold her baby child.

When they got to the bathroom Sebastian gently eased Ciel into the warm water. Hearing him whimper made Sebastian frowned a little bit.

"Shhh young master." He gently cleaned the body that was way to pail.

Cleaning the boy gave the demon a sense of pleasure he almost forgot about in his life. He quickly washed Ciel cleaned. He picked him out of the bath. He help Ciel to stand on the floor. Seeing him sway a little bit made him worried. He quickly got out the bandages that would be needed to cover Ciel's wounds.

After he cleaned the wounds and bandage it he dressed Ciel in soft pyjamas. He gently picked Ciel up again and moved him over to the bed.

He tucked the boy in who was asleep in seconds.

 **Hey everyone I want to apologise for the long wait. I am very busy and emotionally not very stable at the moment. Please leave a review it would make my day.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone. Thank you for the reviews. I really love you guys.**_

Ciel gave a soft groan as his eyes flutter open. He looked around his room. Everything is the same just like it was before the fire.  
Before they took him. He groaned softly, why is he back here? How did he get here? The toughts flashes trough his mind.

He looked up sharply when the door opened up, a man walked up to him.

"How was your sleep young master?" His voice sounded like velvet. Ciel looked at him silently. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but no word formed.  
Ciel felt panic creeping up on him.

"Master calm down, you went trough something tramatic, you need to take it slow." Sebastian said softly. He helped the child up to drink some water.

Ciel felt tiredness crept on to him.

Sebastian gently lay him down on the bed. "Go back to sleep master, rest, in the morning everything will looked ten times better."

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Sorry guys i know it is short, but i will try to update soon again, busy with exams and wanted to give you guys something to enjoy.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian slowly walked to Ciel's room. A trolley with food on and a cup of tea. He remember vividly the pain in Ciel's eyes. He hoped the boy will be a little bit better today. He had to wake Ciel a few times through the night because of the nightmares he had.

Sebastian slowly opened the door. Ciel was already awake and looking around the room. He could see that Ciel was close to crying but was keeping himself back from it for some reason.

Ciel looked up when he heard the door open. He was still trying to figure out what was going on, if there was something wrong with him. He couldn't understand how he got back into his family manor.

He remember the fire and the fear. How his parents were killed in front of him. He remember the name that was going to rape him, when another male had showed up and saved him. And he remember he gave his life to a demon as his submissive mate.

Ciel felt how his breathing was starting to pick up. He felt scared and confused. He wished he died and nothing like this happened. But now all he can do is to make the best of a bad situation.

He looked at Sebastian his bright blue eyes full of fear. Sebastian signed a little bit and walked into the room. Ciel gave a soft whimper and cast his eyes down.

Sebastian pushed the trolley with the breakfast into the room before moving to sit down next to Ciel, he gently run his hand through the soft hair. Ciel couldn't help but feel himself calm down a little bit.

"How are you feeling this morning sir?" Sebastian kept his voice even and calm, so that Ciel won't freak out.

"F-Fine and you?" Ciel curse himself in his head when he felt how he stumble over his words.

"I am good master, there is a lot we need to discussed don't you think? " Sebastian said softly.


End file.
